Another Chance
by 0-Girlycard-0
Summary: Integra travels to former Transylvania to seek out Alucard. Third chapter up while the first two have been revised. Chapters 1&2 were originally homework for school. Originally called Taking the Train
1. Dreams

**This was also homework for school, so it had to be written in present tense (except for the flashback) so my grammar might be a bit dodgy, please correct me if I'm wrong. This takes place before Taking the Train (old name: Another Chance) even though I wrote Taking the Train first. Because this is homework and Taking the Train was also homework, it might seem a bit jumpy. Sorry about that guys. I've got some ideas for some proper stories that I might write over the holidays that would smooth this story out n_n Hopefully my muse won't dry up and I'll actually write it. So without further adieu, please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Dream

_No, no, no, no no no no no no! This cannot be happening! No! It's true... it's all true...the dream...it's true- NO! I refuse, I cannot – will not – let this happen. I just can't... can't... _Tears cascade down Integra's cheeks as she falls to her knees. Her body threatening to burst apart as sobs ripped through her chest.

*Flashback to previous dream*

Blurry. Everything was blurry. Then images appeared. Splotches everywhere.  
Integra groaned in her sleep and rolled over, her hair splayed out like a golden waterfall, her sheets scrunched up and a soft pure look settled in her angelic features.

All at once the dream cleared.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY DISAPPEARED? **ALL** OF THEM? ARE YOU TELLING ME **ELEVEN** OF THE TWELVE KINGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE HAVE **SIMULTANEOUSLY **JUST DISAPPEARED FROM THEIR HOMES LAST NIGHT?!" Integra roared in anger and disbelief. She was standing in her office at Hellsing Headquarters. A man stood before her cowering back in fear, looking as though he was about to soil his pants. He had good reason to, for he had been the one to tell her that everyone from the Twelve Knights of the Round Table besides her had vanished without a trace from their homes at about midnight last night. She hadn't taken the news very well. _Impossible... totally and utterly impossible...who...? Who would do such a thing? _To say she was in shock was an understatement. She opened her mouth to say something else...

The dream shifted and morphed; old colours and sounds disappeared while new colours and sounds emerged...

She was in her office again. However, even though the room was exactly the same, it had a different feel to it. A very different feel. A feeling of... doom. Disturbed, Integra slowly looked down at the desk. In front of her lay eleven very grisly pictures. In every picture was the gruesome scene of the mutilation of a person. Decapitated beyond recognition, dental records had to be referred to identify the bodies. All of them matched exactly with the records of the eleven members of the Knights of Round Table. The members that had disappeared several days ago...

Again the dream changed. This time to a no less depressing scene...

Everything was chaos. Information had been leaked and now the enemy was at her doorstep. She had been betrayed, again. There was no one to trust, no one to help her. She had a crazy horde of rebel vampires at her heels that sought her demise and she was alone. She stood in her bedroom with her full battle uniform on, pinching the bridge of her nose and waiting for the attack that would come exactly in two minutes that her pet vampire Alucard had kindly informed her of. _No._ For the first time in her life, Integra actually felt despair. She was no longer young and full of energy and although she had two vampires protecting her, it was she herself that was extremely dangerous. Her will to live had diminished greatly as the old age had set in. She just no longer wanted to be an old lady... _No! Those kinds of thoughts are unacceptable! I have a duty to protect this country and the new King. I have two vampires to protect me. Not to say one of them is Alucard, no Dracula! The No-Life King! _But, oh how she longed to be young and beautiful again, so when she stood next Alucard, she wouldn't look like his grandmother – a withered old lady pass her use by date. How she longed to see his face right then. To see him smirk gently like he did recently – although she never did see him smile like that when she was young. How she longed to touch his smooth pale cheek. The door bursts open...

Again the scene rearranged itself, this time to a very different picture...

Their lips locked passionately as their simple kiss progressed to something far more. Her hands entwined in his hair as his clutched desperately to the small of her back. He dragged his mouth away from hers and slowly planted small heated kisses down her chin and throat. She moaned with pleasure as she felt the delicate touches that this mysterious man brought with him. She shivered in delight as he nibbled on her left earlobe. Everything was so clouded with passion that it took awhile for Integra to realise that she didn't even know who she was kissing. She pulled back as she pretended that she needed air. Her ice blue eyes slowly trailed up from the mysterious man's chin to his mouth, nose, cheeks... _this looks awfully familiar..._ and into a pair of blood red eyes. It was Alucard.

*End of dream and flashback*

Integra continues to weep. She is losing, and she knows it. Soon the undead will find her room and will find her in it. The door bursts open and Integra is snaps out of her reverie. Five bloody vampires storm in and surround her. _I may be losing, but I will NOT go down without a fight!_ With renewed vigour she fights the sneering vampires. All the years of experience and training kicking in at once. It isn't until three of the five vampires are dead that Integra falls. She had been thinking of Alucard, had lost her concentration and with one quick swipe, one of the remaining vampires had disarmed her. And now she is going to pay the price. As the vampires move in for the mercifully quick kill, one of them locks eyes with her with a strangely familiar pair of eyes and sneers "An eye for an eye, and so a mate for a mate."

As Integra lies there, she thinks of her bond between her and Alucard. The irony of her total control of him was the downfall of her. Slowly her life bleeds away until she feels the bond between her and Alucard snap. It was now or never. _I love you Alucard, and I always have loved you. Take care._

* * *

**Please read and review! Pleasity please? Tell me what you think and what I should do with it. **

**But no flameseys thank you.**


	2. Taking the Train

**Hey guys! You might recognise this piece from another one Another Chance, because it's the same one! I just renamed it coz I accidentally deleted it and forgot what I wrote here for that one... Anyway, this was homework and since Dream was also homework, they might be a bit jumpy together. I had write in the present tense which I'm not very good at so please correct me if my grammar's wrong. Anyways... tell me what you think! I know it's jumpy so tell me how to smooth it out! Hope ya enjoy**

* * *

Taking the Train

A woman is standing on a platform waiting for a train. She is crying. A poignant angel carved from white marble standing amongst bustling bodies. The only hint of motion coming from the drops of tears splattering the concrete, glistening crystals that match the colour of her skin. They go unnoticed. She moves her head slowly to stare at the clock, causing her tears to follow a different trail down her rosy cheeks. Her rings of platinum blonde hair cascading down her back flutter in the wind, as though with a life of their own.

A pair of young lovers holding hands cross her vision, and then the memories come flooding back... _They were losing. She knew it deep down that there wasn't any hope left. They had lost. She still kept fighting though, her mind and reflexes on automatic. Aim, shoot, kill. Duck, parry, stab. But her heart wasn't. It felt every blow, every shot that brought her men down around watched in horror as one by one their numbers were reduced until only she was left alive. Mercenaries. Money-centred mercenaries. Yet still, they did not deserve this...this slaughtering...this __butchering__, like flies having first their wings being pulled off then their legs, one by one, slowly to prolong the satisfaction of the butcher. __**Alucard...**_

_Her head spun as she thought of her servant. Her servant with the blood red eyes and the red Victorian suit, with the large red fedora hat and odd orange sunglasses. Her servant with the maniacal Cheshire cat grin and shark-like teeth, his elegantly pointed fangs set in the most handsome face, his imposing figure that towered over everyone else and inspired fear in grown men's hearts, and of course, his omnipresent darkness, a darkness that even out-shadowed darkness itself. A creature of the night that Lucifer himself considered as an equal. And she loved him. With all her heart._

_Her knight in shining armour, or rather engulfing darkness, had saved her the first time they met. __**But he's not going to save you now...**__ The power restrictions, she couldn't do anything about it. The enchantment or curse that bound them together, Alucard being the servant and she being the master, allowed her to control his monstrous powers. She could restrain or release his powers at will, however, she could only release 99.99% of his powers at one time, and that other 0.01% was needed right now to save her again. _

_With a muted thud, her gun and sword landed 100m away. She was weaponless. She had lost concentration and now she was going to pay the price. Swifter than she had hoped for her throat was slit and she fell to the ground. As Integra Wintgates Fairbrooks Hellsing lay there dying, she felt the bonds between her and Alucard weaken, slowly slipping away into oblivion, until finally, Alucard was free again. She smiled. Dracula had been released. __**I love you Alucard, and I always have loved you. Take care.**__ That was the last thought she had sent to her ex-servant. _

Somehow Seras had gotten to her in time to change her into a creature of the night as well. A vampire. The train pulls up and Integra steps onboard. _**Transylvania is a beautiful place. I don't know why they make it so dark and gloomy in the movies.**_ She thinks, as the beautiful greenery near the edge of the town flies by her window. Transylvania the word itself meant beautiful, beautiful and green. Integra takes off her sunglasses as they pass an old ruined castle and stare at it with her piercing blue eyes. She is free to travel now that she is no longer Integra Wintgates Fairbrookes Hellsing, leader of a fearsome organisation, but just Integra, a nomad vampire survivor of the brutal attack on England by Millennium. Seras had said that she would meet Integra in former Transylvania in a week's time; she needed to detour to somewhere. _**Detour to where exactly, I have no idea.**_ _**Walter...**_ Her thoughts turn to Walter, former butler turned traitor, and she sighs. _**Walter is with God now.**_

Shortly after she had turned into a vampire, Seras had said that Alucard had disappeared. For the first few days, they had had no idea as to the whereabouts of that notorious Vampire King, but then Integra got the inkling that he might have retreated back to his former birthplace – Transylvania. And that is where she is heading right now. With nothing else from her past left standing, he was all she has left. She needs guidance, and also she is a newborn, a fledging, and who is better to teach her the ways of the undead than the No-Life King himself? She blushes as she thinks of her last words to him. _**I love you Alucard, and I always have loved you. Take care. **_She hadn't meant to say that, but death was so close and she had thought that was her last and only chance to drop her cold hard facade and express her true feelings. _**Well, looks like I was wrong, just have to get over that.**_

As the train slowly reaches its destination, Integra wonders what the meeting is going to be like or whether she'll even meet him at all. She grimaces at that thought. This time the situation is in reverse, _he_ is the superior and _she_ is going to have to lay low. She wipes away her tears and smiles. It is going to be interesting.

A pair of blood red eyes look on from the shadows in anticipation as she walks off the train and proceeds to find the lost castle that Dracula had supposedly been born in.

* * *

**Well, did you like that? What should I do next?**

**Pleasity pleasity please review! I needa know whatcha think**

**No flameseys pleasity please. **


	3. News

**News**

**Hello guys, again. As I've said before, the previous chapters have all been for homework, so I've already found some plot holes. Such as the fact that I said Seras turned Integra when they said that 'only way a vampire can turn another person is if they are a virgin and of the opposite sex'. Obviously Seras and Integra are not opposite sexes. .__. Let's just ignore that bit for now shall we? ;-)**

**Now, since they were homework, I didn't actually plan to continue them, however, coz of the reviews I shall, except I'm a little unprepared and have very few ideas. So any ideas would be greatly appreciated**

**The story that's following is just a recap of what happened to lessen the confusion.**

_It was another long, gruelling day, full of paper work, paper work, and more paper work. There was a loud bang outside Integra's office door as something heavy was dropped onto the floor. _

"_Alucard I thought I told you not to do that. I am no longer as young as I used to be so I would greatly appreciate it if you could stop randomly popping out from __**inside**__ me. Having you appearing from walls, floors and ceilings is already enough," Wane said as calmly as possible._

"_Oh, but seeing your insides is so much fun." Alucard fled before he could be shredded into a thousand pieces._

_Integra sighed. Yes, a gruelling day full of paper work and annoying vampires. The door burst open._

"_Sir Integra!" A young man in his mid twenties wearing a dark suite carrying a metal briefcase ran into her office. He was panting from excursion and sweating from fear of her reaction to the information that he was about to give her. Integra rose to her feet alarmed and annoyed by the young man's entrance._

"_Speak."_

"_They've...they've...dis..disappeared...all of them...just gone-"_

"_SPEAK PROPERLY." She all but growled at him. Integra hated incompetent people._

"_Sorry ma'am, I mean Sir. The eleven other members of the Convention of Twelve have been reported missing sir."_

"_WHAT?!" _

"_They...they were reported at having gone missing at about twelve last night from their...their beds, at the same...time."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY DISAPPEARED? __**ALL**__ OF THEM? ARE YOU TELLING ME __**ELEVEN**__ OF THE TWELVE KINGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE HAVE __**SIMULTANEOUSLY **__JUST DISAPPEARED FROM THEIR HOMES LAST NIGHT?!" She roared with rage and disbelief. Impossible...utterly impossible..._

"_Y...yes, it appears that they were kidnapped."_

"_I want a full written report on my desk within the next hour do you understand?"_

"_Yes ma'am- sir."_

"_You are dismissed." Integra was calm, too calm. She had sat back down in her seat with a cool and collected expression on her face. Her serenity was even scarier than when she was at her angriest. She was like the calm before the storm, the perfect portrayal of a ruthless justice-wielding commander just about to lead his army into a war. Except this was war. And Integra had just answered the call._

_She quickly dialled Wane, her butler since Walter had died, and told him of the situation with all the calm and tranquillity as though she was merely discussing the weather with him. "I want you to personally send troops in to investigate Wal-Wane. Do not let anyone get in the way, I repeat, do not let anyone get in the way. Am I clear Wane?" Even after thirty-five years she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Walter was no longer there to be her butler. _

"_Yes ma'am, you are crystal clear." Wane hung up for a few seconds. A cold glint flashed in his eyes as he picked up the phone again and dialled a different number._

"_She knows."_

_Five days later_

_There was a knock on the door and Wane came in._

"_Yes?"_

"_Sir Integra, I think you should have a look at this."_

_Integra looked pale-faced at the pictures in front of her. In each picture was the grisly image of a mutilated person. Entrails hanging from places where they're not supposed to, limbs bent in the most impossible angles, faces disfigured beyond recognition, the people, if they could even be called people, had to have their dental records referred to have them identified properly. And they matched perfectly with the records of the eleven other Convention of Twelve members. The very ones that had been reported missing a few days ago. Integra took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly felt a very strong sense of déjà vu...as though this had happened before..._

_Though not written, the message in every picture was clear as daylight, 'You're next'. __**Fuck**__..._

_The signs were there. The same insignias left on the bodies afterwards, the same scratch marks, the same ways of killing – the bodies left hanging upside down from a multitude of fish hooks dangling from the ceiling, hell, even the same way the blood splattered all over the furniture-bare room. Everything pointed to the same vampire. __**Fuck**__... The mate of that female, the mate that was nearly as powerful as Alucard. The mate that has come back to haunt her, to hunt her, to kill her. _

_That night Wane had used the excuse of shopping to slip out of the mansion unnoticed. However, he did not notice the person shadowing him. Integra had hired people to keep tags on all of the people in the mansion, right down to the very last maid. Things just didn't add up and she was beginning to suspect a Judas among their midst. Was it just a coincidence that the eleven men disappeared at the same time she was away in Ireland on a false lead? And those pictures...the place where the bodies had been found sounded familiar, as though she had read about it before on one of her reports...And the autopsies had shown that the bodies had been decaying for nearly five days at that exact spot, which means the men were killed almost immediately. Oh how Integra wished to just be able to forget about these things and push them to the back of her mind. However she knew these questions that her intuition was churning up were not to be ignored, consequences could potentially be fatal if such a thing happened. _

_Bellmore...the place where the bodies had been discovered...a small village to the north...hadn't that place been reported already checked a few days ago? Frantically she searched through the files at the end of her room for that particular report. _

"_Bellmore...Bellmore...Bellmore...where are you? There." There written under her index finger was the name 'Bellmore', and beside that were the words written 'Searched under the guide and command of Wane Richard Brookes, no valuable evidence was found.' How could they have not come up with anything? The search was conducted only two days ago. Unless..._

_Everything came together._

_**Wane... Bloody Hell! What is with butlers and turning traitor on me? **__He had been the one that had told her to go to Ireland on that night; he had been the one that had been given personal control over the investigations. __**Idiot! I can't believe I'm such an idiot! And those strange disappearances that the spy's been telling me about...**_

_As soon as Integra had called up her vampires there had been an urgent call from the Hellsing Headquarter Defense Commander._

"_What is it commander?"_

"_Oh my god... oh my god... Sir Integra, we're being attacked! We're under attack from vampires, they're everywhere. Oh my god. Shit, there are hundreds of them. Hundre-" His hysterical words had been cut off by a high pitched scream, followed by the crunching sound of bones and the squelching noises of flesh being ripped apart._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, Commander, Commander! Talk to me!" Integra held her head in her hands as an overwhelming sense of déjà vu swept over her. This whole situation felt like as though it had happened not once, but twice before...__**where? Where has this happened besides the Valentine incident?**__ However, this was no time to panic no ponder on such a trivial matter._

"_Your orders Sir Integra?" Seras asked nervously as she stood to attention._

"_Destroy them, kill them, rip them to pieces, I DON'T CARE. No one leaves this building alive, NO ONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"_

"_Yes, master..." Alucard purred as his smirk threatened to split his handsome-as-ever face. "Your wish is my command."_

_And with an extravagant bow from Alucard and a quick salute from Seras, both vampires disappeared from her sight. Quickly she moved to the adjoining weapons room and put on her gear. Integra keeled over onto her knees just as she finished strapping her sword to her thigh. __**The dream...no, no, no, no, no, no, that's the déjà vu, no!**_

Integra's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her slumber. They adjusted to the dim light as she took in her surroundings. It was a rock bare room, with just the bed she was sleeping in as the piece of furniture. _**Where am I?**_The last thing she could remember was retiring for the day in the comfortable sheets of the hotel bed. _**Shit... **_She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Awake?"

**Well, that's another chapter. I don't why but I seem to work backwards, literally. I think I'll have to put another chapter in front of this chapter... yeah I told you I'm not organised for this story. I've got another story that's actually been planned out that I'll probably update soon – Trump Card. But for now I'll just work backwards. So look out for the next chapter! In front of this one -.-" **

**Cheers!**


End file.
